scorpiusfandomcom-20200213-history
Fishfryer
"Hmph! I expected less from a master chef who couldn't even handle the stove! A busboy would flip it better than you!" ''-Fishfryer'',' from Scorpius Warriors: X. Fishfryer is a monster who originated from V.M.E., but was sent via a cooking pot from a transporter from a different planet. He is also the rival of Zeke Gregorio, who he competed against in the world chef arts tournament and won. As described, he is a master chef who cooks to only serve delicious meals. However, unlike other monsters and demons from V.M.E. before Vracula was alive, Fishfryer is more stronger than them (excluding Destructo 2.0), and doesn't actually die when defeated. Most would think he's actually easy, but he is said to withstand some fire, and to some degree, smoke. It may be possible that he was actually in search of his rival to challenge him in the process. After his defeat, Fishfryer becomes friends with his rival, and cooks in the kitchen with him and his staff. Physical Appearance Fishfryer, as his name appears, is a grey fish chef monster that wears a chef's toque, and wields two frying pans (not seen in the photo). He also has a small moustache that can assume that he is a French chef. Origin of Name Fishfryer's name comes from a fish fryer, a type of grill used to fry fish. Background Fishfryer was created by Vracula as a monster who would cook with malice. However, Fishfryer had other ideas besides Vracula's. When Fishfryer discovers his talent, he goes around cooking, giving people the best meals. However, Vracula would consider him a a "minor mistake", since he thought that he could be useful. Fishfryer began entering master chef tournaments on another planet, beating others through fair play. When it came to the final round, he was against Zeke Gregorio, who was said to almost be equal in skill. However, Zeke's performance came close, and Fishfryer won the tournament. Fishfryer then disappeared afterwards. Years later, Fishfryer was in search of his old rival, who he proved to be a good match against. Powers & Abilities Powers * '''Chef Beam -' A powerful chef move, like Gregory (Chef Gregory) and Zeke Gregorio can use, Fishfryer can fire the beam in a wave-like motion. It can actually melt stones. * 'Pan Boomerang -' A skill almost like the Black Boomeranger, Fishfryer can throw his frying pan like a boomerang. * 'Smoke Pans -' Fishfryer can produce smoke from his frying pans to blind his foes. * 'Rocket Chef -' A flight move like Chef Gregory and Zeke Gregorio can perform, Fishfryer ignites his pans like rockets in order to fly. * 'Fireball -' A basic move for chefs and fire species, Fishfryer can create fireballs from his pans and throw them, which explodes on contact. * 'Bunsen Burner -' An attack that Fishfryer uses for extracting blue gas flames, which may cause poison. * 'Food Attack -' A basic attack for all chefs, Fishfryer cooks up foods that attacks foes. * 'Rainbow Flames -' A six color flame attack that Fishfryer uses to create different fire effects on foes. Abilities * 'Gas -' Fishfryer can turn into a gas in order to fit in any container (i.e. a cooking pot). * 'Chef -' This is Fishfryer's most natural ability, as he has stated that he is a master chef, and can cook many meals, most of them being delicious. * 'Fencing -' Mostly, Fishfryer can actually fence with his frying pans like fencers do with swords. * 'Flame-Resistant -' Fishfryer can somewhat withstand fire, as when Chef Gregory launches a Chef Beam attack at him directly, he doesn't die on the hit. Instead, his body prevents him from being burnt from fiery attacks. Story When Wolfember and Wolfette complain about the food staff not cooking dine-worthy meals, they began thinking about ordering monsters & demons from V.M.E., but they realized that the company is long gone. However, before the King and Queen, along with Black Shifty and Haley were about to leave, the transporter begins activating. Within seconds, the transporter reveals a silver pot, which opens with smoke. The smoke then forms a bipedal fish, who reveals himself to be Fishfryer, a master chef who cooks and once served under Vracula before the explosion. Upon hearing about the term "master chef", the four then asks Fishfryer to cook them delicious meals, in which he does. At the same time, however, he also looks for his "long lost rival", who he says he defeated in a master chef tournament. Fishfryer decides that in order to draw him out, he brings his talents to Scorpius City. In just four hours, the entire city was drawn into his delicious cooking, including Hotel Scorpius' guests. When the crowd started leaving the hotel, Chef Zeke Gregorio investigates the entire commotion. Fishfryer began making money more faster than any other chefs in town, and Zeke soon spots his old rival. At the time of the hour, Fishfryer spots him, and quickly points him out. Within seconds, the crowd dispersed into a circle that would enclose the two. Fishfryer then prepares to attack Zeke with his frying pans, with him attacking back. The crowd then spreaded outward, giving the two enough space to fight. After two minutes of struggling and fencing with pans, Fishfryer catches Zeke off-guard, and slams him hard into a boulder, knocking him out. Gregory, Fire, and Yasmine rush to aid Zeke, which only stalls the battle for fifty seconds. The three couldn't defeat Fishfryer, even with Chef Gregory's ability, and within seconds, Zeke is back on his feet. Zeke then fires a Chef Beam attack on Fishfryer, which hits him directly, but doesn't damage him. Fishfryer fires the same beam at Zeke, who avoids it, in which it explodes into a rocky wall in the distance. The two chefs then battle it out using various moves, until Zeke catches Fishfryer off-guard, and with a final strike of his frying pan, he sends Fishfryer into another boulder. After realizing that he lost, Fishfryer admits defeat, but becomes confused on why he lost. Zeke comes up to his old rival (now his friend), and explains to him that "winning doesn't make anyone better; there's more to life than always winning or losing". In the end, Zeke and Fishfryer are seen cooking together at Hotel Scorpius, continuing to serve delicious meals to everyone. Trivia * Fishfryer is one of V.M.E.'s few monsters who actually turns good in the end instead of dying. He is also one of the few monsters & demons who were not present during the downfall of Vracula and his company. ** It is said that Vracula was responsible for keeping his creations alive, and if he dies, then his creations die with him. However, Fishfryer and some other few monsters who were not present during the explosion are part of Vracula's creations, but do not actually die after his death. It may be possible that Vracula does not have control over all of his creations. * Cookey, another one of Vracula's creations, is considered to be equal in power to Fishfryer's. However, Fishfryer is more skilled with fighting than Cookey is, since Cookey only prefers to fight with special attacks instead of head-on. * Fishfryer is the only monster who actually becomes friends with a pastime rival.